We propose to organize a series of three biennial conferences discussing progress made using zebrafish as a model organism to study vertebrate development and disease. These conferences, to be held in June of 2006, 2008, and 2010, will be the seventh, eighth, and ninth meetings in a successful series initiated in 1994. Over the last twenty years, the zebrafish has emerged as one of the premier model organisms for the genetic analysis of vertebrate development. Importantly, a large number of human birth defects and diseases result from the failure of fundamental developmental processes. Thus, studies in zebrafish are particularly relevant to the creation of disease models and the dissection of disease mechanisms. Our goal is to facilitate communication of recent studies on an array of topics to a wide cross-section of the zebrafish research community. At the 2006 conference, plenary oral sessions will highlight the most exciting new developments of broadest interest within the zebrafish community, organized into general categories including: 1) Genomics and Genetics, 2) Technological Advances, 3) Neurobiology, 4) Organ Patterning and Morphogenesis, 5) Organ Function and Physiology, 6) Celj Migration, 7) Cell Signaling, and 8) Disease Models. Additional oral sessions, held in concurrent pairs, will feature important developments in specific subfields, focusing on the following topics: 1) Growth Control and Regeneration, 2) Behavior, 3) Axon Guidance, 4) Axis Formation, 5) Craniofacial Development, 6) Gastrulation and Induction, 7) Neural Patterning and Neurogenesis, 8) Cardiovascular System, 9) Infection and Immunity, 10) Comparative Genetics and Evolution, 11) Segmentation, and 12) Sensory Organs. We anticipate that nearly all of the information presented will represent up-to-date and as yet unpublished results. We will select oral presentations from as many different laboratories as possible, and we will emphasize inclusion of presentations byjunior investigators and predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees. Additional sessions will include poster presentations, workshops on technology and resource development, and a community meeting. We expect that the proposed conferences will succeed in creating opportunities for sharing results and technologies, forging collaborations, coordinating community resources, and fostering the exposure and success of junior investigators and trainees.